“Pilipinas Got Talent” is still most watched weekend program; “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” rules weekdays
March 13, 2018 The impressive talents of Pinoys in Pilipinas Got Talent captivated viewers as the show recorded national TV ratings 37.1% last Saturday (Mar 10) and 39% last Sunday (Mar 11). Billy Crawford, Robin Padilla, Vice Ganda, Angel Locsin, Toni Gonzaga, Freddie Garcia (Pilipinas Got Talent) The first teamup of Zanjoe Marudo and Kim Chiu on MMK touched viewers last Saturday (Mar 10) as it registered a national TV rating of 29.2% versus Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes (23.8%) vs. Magpakailanman (18.1%). Zanjoe Marudo (MMK) The return of Tasya Fantasya brought lessons to more viewers last Sunday (Mar 11), hitting 33.3%, while Wansapanataym got 28.8% and Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko only got 14.7%. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano topped the list of most watched programs with 40.1% last Friday (Mar 9), compared to Merlyna (37..3%) which came in second and Sherlock Jr. (17%). Dominic Roque (superhero) (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell), Coco Martin (FPJ's Ang Probinsyano) Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell came in third beating its rivals Bagani and Kambal Karibal. 'March 9, 2018 - Friday' Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 40.1% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.4% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.4% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''DMZ TV Non-Stop'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''Chacha'' (IBC) - 23.3% #''The Blood Sisters'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.0% #''Kambal Karibal'' (GMA) - 18.5% #''Ika-6 Na Utos'' (GMA) - 17.7% #''The Good Son'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.1% #''Sherlock Jr.'' (GMA) - 17.0% #''Asintado'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.6% #''Sana Dalawa Ang Puso'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.4% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) - 14.8% #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (IBC) - 14.5% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 14.1% #''I Am Not A Robot'' (ABS-CBN) / The Stepdaughters (GMA) / Till My Heartaches End (IBC) - 13.4% #''Hanggang Saan'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.1% #''The One That Got Away'' (GMA) / Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (IBC) - 12.9% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.8% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: The Matrix'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.6% #''Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka'' (GMA) - 10.8% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: Despicable Me 2'' (GMA) - 9.7% #''Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (IBC) - 9.5% Source: Kantar Media '09 March 2018 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and PTV4 :O Shopping (0.3%) / Kape’t Pandasal (0.4%) / Red Alert (Replay) (0.9%) vs. Born To Be Wild (Replay) (0.7%) vs. Lingkod Kapinoy (Replay) (0.4%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.6%) vs. Unang Hirit (4.2%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan! (1.8%) :Magandang Buhay (6.1%) vs. “Hunter X Hunter ‘S3′” (6.2%) / Yo-Kai Watch (7.3%) / Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters (8.4%) / Fighter Of Destiny (7.1%) vs. Morning Kris (4.1%) / Duel Masters (7.2%) :“Kapamilya Blockbusters ‘The Matrix'” (11.6%) vs. The Other Kingdom (6.7%) vs. Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema ‘Pooh's Heffalump Movie’ (9.2%) :Sana Dalawa Ang Puso (15.4%) vs. KapinoyLand (14.8%) / Till My Heartaches End (13.4%) vs. “Kapuso Movie Festival ‘Despicable Me 2′” (9.7%) :It’s Showtime (17.1%) vs. Eat… Bulaga! (12.8%) / Ika-6 Na Utos (17.7%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! (24.8%) / Chacha (23.3%) :Asintado (15.6%) vs. The Stepdaughters (13.4%) vs. Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (12.9%) :Hanggang Saan (13.1%) vs. Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka (10.8%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (9.1%) / T.O.D.A.S. (Ang Orig) (8.6%) :I Am Not A Robot (13.4%) / The Blood Sisters (20.4%) vs. Wowowin (14.1%) vs. Du30 on Duty (1.8%) / Who Wants To Be A Millionaire (25.8%) vs. Kilos Pronto (2.3%) / Ben Tulfo Unfiltered (3.3%) :Express Balita (35.4%) vs. TV Patrol (28.7%) vs. 24 Oras (19.0%) vs. Ulat Bayan (4.7%) :FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (40.1%) vs. Merlyna (37.3%) vs. Sherlock Jr. (17.0%) vs. PTV Sports (5.1%) :Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (36.7%) vs. Bagani (31.4%) vs. Kambal, Karibal (18.5%) vs. Dear My Sister (8.3%) :The Good Son (17.2%) vs. Kapantay ay Langit (14.5%) vs/ The One That Got Away (12.9%) vs. One Well-Raised Daughter (7.7%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (3.6%) :DMZ TV Non-Stop (23.7%) vs. Black (8.2%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (3.8%) vs. Bubble Gang (8.2%) vs. PTV News Headlines Today's News, Tomorrow's Headlines (2.2%) / Public Eye (2.1%) :Bandila (2.8%) vs. Saksi (3.3%) vs.News Team 13 (1.9%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.9%) :Tnt Tapatan Ni Tunying (2.0%) / O Shopping (0.7%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (0.7%) vs. Bitag The New Generation (1.5%) / The Jon Santos Show (0.8%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.5%) vs. Oras ng Himala (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media 'March 10, 2018 - Saturday' Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 40.4% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 39.7% #''PIlipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.1% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.2% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 25.7% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 24.3% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes: Someome That I Used To Love'' (IBC) - 23.8% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.8% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.9% #''I Can See Your Voice'' (ABS-CBN) / Magpakailanman (GMA) - 18.1% #''24 Oras Weekend'' / Ika-6 Na Utos (GMA) - 17.4% #''It's Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.1% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 15.9% #''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.0% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 14.1% #''S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.9% #''Tadhana'' (GMA) - 13.7% #''Imbestigador'' (GMA) - 13.3% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''Eat Bulaga! (Saturday)'' (GMA) - 12.3% #''KB Family Weekend: Commando'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.6% #''Merlyna Marathon: A Tail Beginning'' (IBC) - 11.5% #''Dragon Ball Z'' (GMA) - 11.3% #''Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''Wish Ko Lang!'' (GMA) - 10.8% #''7 Secrets with Cherryz Mendoza'' (IBC) - 10.6% #''IBCinema: Kiko Boksingero'' (IBC) - 10.3% #''Angry Birds Toons'' (GMA) - 9.9% #''Taken'' (ABS-CBN) / Cooltura (IBC) - 9.7% #''Celebrity Bluff'' (GMA) - 8.9% Source: Kantar Media '10 March 2018 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and PTV4 :O Shopping (0.5%) vs. Light Up (0.2%) / Lifegiver (0.4%) vs. El Shaddai (0.3%) :“Sa Kabukiran ‘Dexter Ganibe At Ang Pangkat Kaunlaran'” (1.1%) vs. Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (0.9%) :Salamat Dok (2.8%) vs. Pinoy MD Mga Doktor Ng Bayan (2.4%) vs. Power to Unite (1.1%) / Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (3.7%) :Swak Na Swak Ang Good Vibes Show Ng Bayan (2.9%) vs. Gaist Crusher (4.6%) :Angel Wings (2.5%) vs. Gyrozetter (6.9%) :Dok Ricky, Pedia Ng Barangay (3.5%) vs. Joker (7.9%) vs. Eyeshield 21 (4.8%) :“NBA Sabados (Via Satellite) ‘Chicago Bulls Vs Detroit Pistons'” (5.1%) vs. Angry Birds Toons (9.9%) / Doraemon Nobita’s Dorabian Nights (11.1%) / Dragon Ball Z (11.3%) / “Kwento, Buhay, Tagumpay Maynila ‘Bangungot Ng Kahapon'” (8.1%) vs. Sailor Moon Crystal (5.5%) / 7 Secrets with Cherryz Mendoza (10.6%) / “NBA Sabados (Via Satellite) ‘Washington Wizards Vs New Orleans'” (7.8%) :“KB Family Weekend (Saturday) ‘Commando'” (11.6%) vs. Sarap Diva (6.2%) :Cooltura (9.7%) / APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (24.3%) vs. It’s Showtime (Saturday) (16.1%) vs. Eat… Bulaga! (Saturday) (12.3%) / Ika-6 Na Utos (17.4%) :Ipaglaban Mo (15.0%) vs. Tadhana (13.7%) vs. Merlyna Marathon: A Tail Beginning (11.5%) :S.O.C.O. (A Scene Of The Crime Operatives) (13.9%) vs. Wish Ko Lang! (10.8%) vs. Chooks To Go Psl Grand Prix 2018 (Live) (1.0%) :“2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals (Live) ‘NLEX Road Warriors Vs Magnolia Hotshots'” (40.6%) vs. Taken (9.7%) vs. Imbestigador (13.3%) vs. Ulat Bayan Weekend (5.3%) :TV Patrol Weekend (13.0%) / Home Sweetie Home (22.8%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (17.4%) vs. vs. Bida si Raval (25.7%) vs. Crime Desk (5.2%) :Iskul Bukol (39.7%) vs. “Pilipinas Got Talent ‘S6′” (37.1%) vs. Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (15.9%) vs. Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along (5.4%) / Iskoolmates May Pakiaalam Ka! (1.8%) :“MMK 25 ‘Tangke'” (29.2%) vs. “Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes ‘Someone That I Used To Love'” (29.2%) / T.O.D.A.S. (20.9%) vs. Magpakailanman (18.1%) vs. PCSO Lottery Draw (3.7%) :Express Balita Weekend (14.1%) vs. I Can See Your Voice Mystery Music Game Show (18.1%) vs. Celebrity Bluff (8.9%) vs. Sa Totoo Lang With President Rodrigo Duterte Kasama Si Erwin Tulfo (2.5%) :“IBCinema ‘Kiko Boksingero'” (10.3%) vs. vs. Failon Ngayon (6.8%) vs. “I-Witness The GMA Documentaries ‘Napabayaang Paraiso'” (4.9%) vs. “Pilipino Box Office ‘Kapatiran'” (10.3%) :The Bottom Line With Boy Abunda (2.9%) vs. “Midnight Horror Stories ‘The Legend Of Paranormal Stories'” (2.7%) :O Shopping (1.0%) vs. The Global Filipino (1.0%) vs. Oras ng Katotohanan (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media 'March 11, 2018 - Sunday' Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 43.8% #''2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.0% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 33.3% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 24.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.1% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 19.4% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.1% #''Kapuso Movie Festival (Sunday): The Croods'' (GMA) - 14.8% #''Daig Kayo Ng Lola Ko'' (GMA) - 14.7% #''Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters: The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.6% #''I Can See Your Voice'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.3% #''Sirkus'' (GMA) - 13.5% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 13.2% #''All Star Videoke'' (GMA) - 13.1% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.6% #''Banana Sundae'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.2% #''ASAP'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.3% #''Sunday PinaSaya'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''Merlyna Marathon: A Tail Beginning'' (IBC) - 10.8% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Bhoy Intsik'' (IBC) - 10.7% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 10.3% #''BFF'' (IBC) - 10.1% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 9.8% #''Dear Uge'' (GMA - 9.6% #''Gandang Gabi Vice!'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.4% #''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' (IBC) - 9.1% #''Born to be Wild'' (GMA) - 8.6% #''I Bilib'' (GMA) / The Jon Santos Show (IBC) - 8.5% Source: Kantar Media '11 March 2018 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and PTV4 :O Shopping (0.9%) vs. In Touch (0.3%) / Jesus The Healer (0.5%) vs. Jesus Miracle Crusade (0.1%) :The Healing Eucharist (4.4%) vs. Pororo The Little Penguin (1.4%) / Thomas And Friends (2.6%) / Gaist Crusher (4.3%) vs. Family TV Mass (2.5%) :Swak Na Swak Ang Good Vibes Show Ng Bayan (3.6%) vs. Gyrozetter (6.4%) vs. What's Up Doc? (2.7%) :Salamat Dok (3.9%) vs. Ultraman Ginga (8.1%) vs. Spongebob Squarepants (7.8%) :Spongebob Squarepants (4.4%) / Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (5.2%) vs. Aha (8.2%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (3.8%) :“Superbook (Reimagined) ‘S2′” (6.8%) vs. Born To Be Wild (8.6%) vs. Kamen Rider Build (7.7%) :Matanglawin (8.1%) vs. I Bilib Featuring: Curious (8.5%) vs. Chinatown TV (8.4%) :G Diaries (7.0%) vs. “Kapuso Movie Festival (Sunday) ‘The Croods'” (14.8%) vs. Manny Pacquiao Presents Blow By Blow (9.1%) :ASAP (11.3%) vs. Sunday Pinasaya (10.1%) vs. Hey it's Fans Day! (9.8%) :Banana Sundae (12.2%) vs. BFF (11.1%) vs. Dear Uge (9.6%) :“Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters ‘The Amazing Praybeyt Benjamin'” (14.6%) vs. Merlyna Marathon: A Tail Beginning (10.8%) vs. Time To Love (7.6%) :“2017-18 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals (Live) ‘Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Vs San Miguel Beermen'” (39.6%) vs. TV Patrol Weekend (12.6%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (10.3%) vs. Ulat Bayan Weekend (5.4%) :“Tasya Fantasya ‘My Sandy Girl'” (33.3%) vs. “Wansapanataym ‘Gelli In A Bottle'” (28.8%) vs. Daig Kayo Ng Lola Ko (14.7%) vs. Salaam TV (4.8%) :Born to be a Superstar (43.8%) vs. “Pilipinas Got Talent ‘S6′” (39.0%) vs. All Star Videoke (13.1%) vs. Rod Nazario’s In This Corner (5.1%) :Dingdong n' Lani (24.5%) / Express Balita Weekend (13.2%) vs. “Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo? ‘The Gingerbread House'” (21.1%) / I Can See Your Voice Mystery Music Game Show (14.3%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (19.4%) vs. Lumad TV (2.2%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (3.8%) / An Evening with Raoul (5.7%) :Gandang Gabi Vice (9.4%) vs. “Sunday Night Box Office ‘Game Of Death'” (6.1%) vs. Sunday Sinemaks ‘Bhoy Intsik'” (10.7%) vs. “Sunday Film Cinema ‘Derailed'” (10.7%) vs. :Binibining Pilipinas 2018 The Road To The Crown (2.4%) / O Shopping (1.0%) vs. “Diyos At Bayan ‘May Panganib Ba Sa Sogie Bill?'” (0.8%) vs. El Shaddai (0.5%) vs. Oras ng Himala (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media